


luckiest

by Marlene_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_bby/pseuds/Marlene_bby
Summary: Renjun is the tribe's and Lucas' new omega, this is his celebration, his and Lucas' as they'll mate later in the night. They share a cup of something smelling sweet but tasting sour as the betas beat the drums and the alphas dance. It's a mess, but Renjun is totally enamored, his eyes glued to his soon-to-be mate. His head is a bit heavy and he suspects there was something in the cup, but he doesn't really care.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	luckiest

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for my 2020 Ship Bingo for LuRen.

Renjun was overwhelmed, to say the least. He felt like he barely presented, only two moons ago and yet, he was already about to mate.

It was planned, his tribe had no alpha left who wasn't related to him in some way, so when he presented he was already told they'll have to find him a mate somewhere else. Although his mother assured him he probably had plenty time left with his family, finding suitable alphas wasn't easy.

It was sheer luck the opportunity came their way. Renjun's family got three cows and a handful of pigs in exchange for him. The new tribe, the alpha who somehow laid eyes on Renjun was rich.

And, as Renjun soon learned, nice and handsome and gentle.

Renjun arrived to the new territory only a few hours ago, met Lucas for the first time, but he could already tell, the gods parted with him this time, graced him with the promise of a bright and cheerful life, filled with love.

As the night came a few other omegas led Renjun to a separated tent to wash him up and dress him into soft furs and jewelry made of elegant metals and stones, which Renjun learned was all fruit of Lucas' hunting and work. They told Renjun their tradition dictates to celebrate the new family member and the mating.

A big fire was lit, in a big open space that was surrounded by many tents. All around betas, playing rhythmic music on drums. Renjun was just going with the wave, let the other omegas sit him down in the middle on a trunk, even smiled at them, though a bit wavering, unsure.

'It's okay, you have nothing to be afraid of' one of them, and older omega, named Taeyong sat down next to him. He was nice, Renjun had no reason to not trust him. 'Lucas will take good care of you. And as for tonight you can relax. Just enjoy the celebration. It's for you.' He offers Renjun a cup and the younger takes it. The liquid inside smells overly sweet but when Renjun gulps down a big sip it sour and rather unpleasant. Taeyong laughs at him gently then leaves Renjun to himself.

Soon the music pics up and alphas file into the circle around the fire, faces painted. Some even wears masks. Renjun watches them with his mouth open. It's loud and rather brute, but also endearing and mesmerising. Renjun feels a bit hazy watching them, especially when Lucas emerges from the mess of alphas to continue the complicated choreography right in front of Renjun.

The young omega isn't sure it's appropriate but his first thought is that Lucas is beautiful. He only wears a sheer groin cloth, which does nothing to hide as his muscles work in perfect harmony with the drums' rhythm and his eyes, full of want and passion, fixed on Renjun. He seems to glow in the wild light of fire. Renjun feels like he is in a dream, the colors around him morph into nothing until he can only see Lucas. His mate, his alpha.

______ 💗

Renjun only finds his consciousness later, when everything calmed down. He faintly registers a dull pang of pain on his neck and when he goes to touch it an other body stirs next to him.

'Are you awake, beautiful?' it's still dark, the night silent around the tent. Lucas' tent. Their tent. Renjun's new home.

'Yes alpha' Renjun cracks, suprised how hoarse he sounds. Lucas giggles next to him and Renjun feels an arm adjusting around his waist.

'Don't call me that, it sounds weird. Call me Lucas. Or Yukhei. Or Xuxi' Renjun nods and turns his attention back to the would he has on his neck. It doesn't hurt too much, but it's high up in the crook of his neck. 'I hope it'll heal pretty, I'd hate if I messed it up' Lucas says and with his hand that doesn't hold Renjun close and secure he lets over the bite himself.

'How do you feel? Did Taeyong give you the syrup? I'm sorry I bit you while you were like that, but I couldn't hold back... besides maybe it didn't hurt that much. Right?' Renjun wrinkles his nose in thought. He tries to remember what happened but he comes up empty and suddenly scared as to what else could have happened.

'Wait, you bit me... did we have...?' he can't even say the word, he wiggles a bit, searching for more pain or soreness in his body.

'Oh my god no!' Lucas says immediately. 'I wouldn't... I mean... you weren't fully conscious, it would have been really wrong' he assures and Renjun is relieved. Seriously.

It's silent for a bit, but Renjun can't even think about falling asleep and, from the way he is breathing, its evident Lucas is wide awake too. Renjun only now notices how warm he is, his body so much bigger than Renjun's yet his presence and scent calming and welcome.

'Do you... wanna bite me back?' The alpha asks, voice small and unsure, nothing like the way other alphas used to talk to Renjun back home. Nothing like his father used to talk to his mother. But his father would never dance either, nor dress an omega in luscious furs and an omega biting an alpha? It was also unheard of.

'Y-you want me to?' Renjun asked, just as timid, not sure if Lucas was just joking or really meaning it. 

'Yeah. I do. It'd be really cute' the alpha explains and Renjun feels his heartbeat pick up a bit. He wiggles a bit so he can turn towards Lucas, but the alpha has other ideas as he pulls Renjun on top of himself, easily manhandling him.

The new position is suddenly too intimate, they are chest to chest and face to face. Lucas sends him a smile then, without any hesitation, offers his neck, tilting his head to the side so Renjun has good access.

Renjun feels heat rising in his body. Lucas is beautiful and the trust he portrays with offering his neck this easily is better than any promise he'd make about it, but the omega still hesitates. He isn't sure how to go about it exactly.

He eyes the expanse on skin on Lucas's neck then leans in. He is instantly hit with a dose of alpha pheromones and when he curiously licks Lucas' neck the alpha lets out a low, purring sound and shifts slightly, it gives Renjun some courage so he does it again, tasting sweat and pheromones on his tongue.

'Stop teasing' Lucas says without a real bite, but Renjun still stops and looks up at him with curios eyes, Lucas tries to avoid his gaze. 'Just bite me'

The omega goes back to the task at hand, choosing a spot not too high up. He has to give a small encouraging talk for himself in his head before he takes a big breath and opens his mouth and bites down.

It's harder than he expected, he has to bite stronger than he imagined, because the skin doesn't break easy, and he'd have pulled of half way through if it's not for the gentle hand Lucas guides to his nape to keep him down and in place. It's a struggle, Renjun closes his eyes shut so tight it hurts, but then finally he can taste blood in his mouth and when he pulls away the bite is there on Lucas' perfect skin.

'That's it. You did so great' Lucas praises then tilts his head back and pulls Renjun close, kissing him without any warning, though Renjun doesn't feel like pulling away. He is suddenly giddy with happiness as he kisses back a bit clumsily.

He must be the luckiest omega ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more on twt @Marlene__bby


End file.
